Brenda Slater
The Lover of love Brenda Annara Slater is a main character in the novel series The Runaways. Brenda is born in South Africa, Pretoria onthe May 17th, 1995. She is considered as the Sweetest girl in the band. She has ties with several characters like Veronica Tremblay, Frédérique Laurent, Jennifer Colins, Regina Ferreira '''and '''Nathalia Johns. She has a romance with Giuseppe Marino. She has rivalries with Kathryn Lebrun, Spike Anderson and Greg Forest. Novel series In the novel series, Brenda lives in Montréal after being send away for her unknown Orphanage in Africa. She actually found a place to live thanks to Nathalia, who met her four years ago. She first meets Frédérique that she likes from the start, but hates her flirty character especially with boys. She doesn't have many relationships, more crushes on boys but she'll have one with a boy Giuseppe Marino. Book 1 Brenda makes her first apperance in a tattoo parlor she opened named The Golden Tattoo four years ago. The only things she remember from her childhood is that she had a big sister, big brother and that her family died in a accident. We know some informations on her family but not much to know who she really is. She lives in the Bell Mansion with Veronica, Jennifer, Frédérique and Regina as roomates. She immadietly likes them at the start except Regina, who is pretty mean to her. She starts a friendship with Frédérique who gets a heart-winged tattoo from her at the tattoo parlor. Brenda immadietly likes her because she's not complaining about her sweetness and is not mean to her. When Frédérique shows her how to flirt with boys, she gets mad because she wants to be confident but not exactly like her. From their first meeting, Brenda and Veronica have a excellent relationship. They both are really good at drawing and have a dream which are pretty much alike. The thing is that sometimes they fight because of Frédérique's attitude next to Regina. At the end they always stop fighting, but they'll always start again. When she meets Jennifer, Brenda is a little intimidated by her because she's a british and she doesn't like her for that. The fact is that it was a British who was responsible for her family's accident causing them to die.They don't have a good relationship until Jennifer saves her from an accident causing her to go for two weeks at the hospital. Ever since then, they always keep an eye on each other. Since she knows Regina, Brenda always feels insecured about her sweetness that she finds unbearable. They are exactly the opposite of each other so it's very normal that they don't get along at all. The fact is that Regina is jealous that everybody loves Brenda only because she's sweet while she's very mean. Later Brenda will help her discover the truth about her family, and they'll become very close. Personnality Brenda has the normalest personality in the band, but also the sweetest. She is very nice, polite, extremely shy and she's called The Perfect Girl by her friends. Her biggest weakness is that she misses self-confidence when it comes to boys, love and relationships. At the beginning she accepts herself, but later she'll loose even more self-confidence because of Regina. Brenda is catholic, religious and never sweared in her entire life. When she is mad, she can be mean but not extremely like Frédérique. Sinceher childhood, she is very scared of the truth because she always expect to obtain bad news. She easily falls in love with boys, because she loves everybody except the mean persons. She'll truly fall in love with Giuseppe Marino, an extremely cute italian who immadielty likes her for who she is. She is pretty strong, and is rarely sensitive even in delicate situations. Like Frédérique, she will slowly learn to live with Regina's caracter and will love her.